This Love
by lee ikan
Summary: Hati – hati Hae, Dan ingat jangan sampai terlambat!"/"Lee Donghae FIGHTING!" /"baby aku datang " /"Saranghaeyo"/Haehyuk Couple
1. Chapter 1

THIS LOVE

HaeHyuk Couple

Warning : Yaoi, typos, no edit,tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa amburadul.

Based of true story - Garis besar kisah nyata, 80% imajinasi saya xD

Happy reading^^

**Seoul, 10.00 PM**

"Hati – hati Hae, Dan ingat jangan sampai terlambat!" ucap seorang namja tampan kepada namja yang tak kalah tampan yang di panggilnya Hae tadi.

"arraseo hyung! Dan terima Kasih. Aku pergi dulu" ucap hae atau lee Donghae kepada sang hyung sambil tersenyum dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

"haahhh bocah itu menyusahkan saja" gerutu sang namja tampan aka Hankyung yang gemas melihat kelakuan Donghae –sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya dongsaeng sendiri.

Donghae terus berjalan menuju pantai sambil tetap waspada takut – takut kalau ada petugas yang memergoki dirinya berkeliaran malam – malam yang tentu saja dilarang keras di area camp militer ini. Mengingat dirinya masih seorang calon tentara yang sedang menjalani pendidikan militer.

"hahhh akhirnya~~" ujar Donghae begitu dirinya sampai di bibir pantai. Kembali ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan keadaan aman terkendali(?). setelah yakin semua aman Donghae mempersiapkan diri dan menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Lee Donghae FIGHTING!" ujarnya mantap. Dan detik berikutnya Donghae menceburkan diri ke laut dan mulai berenang menuju ke pelabuhan yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan asrama militernya.

Dan disini lah Donghae sekarang, berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan lumayan mewah yang merupakan rumah Eunhyuk -kekasihnya. Menghembuskan nafas dan mulai memencet bel rumah tersebut. Donghae tidak takut akan dimarahi atau diusir sang pemilik rumah, karena sudah sering Donghae melakukan hal tidak wajar ini –yang menurut Donghae misi mulia -_- .

Dan lagi, perjuangannya untuk sampai di rumah inipun sangat tidak mudah. Mulai dari kabur dari asrama, berenang menyebrangi laut dan usahanya untuk mendapatkan tumpangan untuk sampai disini karena dia membawa uang yang hanya cukup naik taksi pulang nanti. Mengingat rumah Eunhyuk cukup jauh dari asrama militer Donghae. Jadi, apapun yang terjadi malam ini Donghae harus bisa bertemu Eunhyuk-nya.

CKLEK

Pintu coklat itupun sedikit terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang namja cantik berambut blonde yang mengenakan piyama bermotif kartun one piece yang sedang terkantuk –kantuk. "aish! Siapa sih malam – malam pencetin bel, tidak tau sopan santun banget. Tengah malem nih!" sembur Eunhyuk –sang namja manis- begitu membuka pintu dengan mata terpejam dan kepala menyender di daun pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hyukie~~" panggil Donghae lembut sambil tersenyum.

"hmmmm~ ne~?" jawab Eunhyuk setengah sadar.

Donghae mendekat dan membelai pipi Eunhyuk lembut. "baby~ buka matamu chagy~! Aku datang"

Antara sadar dan tidak sadar Eunhyuk menuruti perintah Donghae. Dan begitu membuka mata Eunhyuk hanya mengerjabkan matanya imut dan memasang tampang blo'on yang justru terlihat menggemaskan dimata Donghae. Donghae beralih mengusap sayang surai blonde Eunhyuk.

"baby aku datang~" ujar Donghae sambil berusaha menyadarkan(?) Eunhyuk yang masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"D-Donghae?" ucap Eunhyuk ragu. Pasalnya orang yang berdiri didepannya ini sungguh mengenaskan. Basah kuyup, rambut acak – acakan, sendal jepit sebelahan. Sepertinya tadi Donghae terlalu terburu – buru sampai –sampai sendalnya tidak sama -_-

"ne chagiya~"

"jinjja?"

"ne my Hyukie baby~~ my angel" ucap Donghae akurat(?)

GREP

Eunhyuk tiba - tiba menerjang(?) Donghae, membuatnya hampir terjungkal kebelakang karena serangan kilat Eunhyuk. Untung badannya gede kekar berotot dan indah jadi tidak jatuh pikir Donghae agak error.

"Hae-ah neomu bogoshipooooooo~~~" ujar Eunhyuk sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"aku lebih merindukanmu baby~ makanya aku datang"

"hhhh pasti kabur lagi.. kau selalu basah begini"

"tentu saja kekeke, aku hebat kan!" ujar Donghae narsis

"hebat apanya!? Itu bahaya tau, kalau kamu tertangkap petugas bagaimana? Kalau kau tenggelam bagaimana? Kalau kau—"

"kenyataannya aku baik –baik saja, lihat!" potong Donghae untuk menghentikan Eunhyuk yang mulai berlebihan –menurutnya. "dan lagi, aku tidak akan tenggelam baby. Kau lupa siapa aku hm?" lanjut Donghae

Eunhyuk menepuk dahi indahnya #eeaaaa#. "ah iya, kau mana bisa tenggelam. Kau kan manusia ikan.. kenapa aku bisa lupa kekeke" Eunhyuk terkekeh mendengar perkataannya sendiri.

Donghae tersenyum lebar melihat senyum dibibir Eunhyuk. Donghae puas, perjuangannya terbayar sudah. Melihat malaikatnya berseri seperti sekarang ini adalah hal yang paling ingin Donghae lihat setiap saat.

SKIP TIME (biarin mereka lovey dovey dulu ye, g boleh ganggu #plok)

,01.00 AM

"baby, aku harus kembali ke asrama" ujar Donghae sedikit tidak rela

"hmmmm arraseo,, tapi bagaimana kau kembali kesana hae?"

"tenang saja, tadi waktu berangkat kesini aku sudah memesan taksi"

"eum baguslah, apa kau membawa uang? Nanti kau turun di pelabuhan dan berenang lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir

"ne aku bawa kok,, eum ne~ tentu saja, kalau turun di asrama pasti aku tertangkap dan ugh pasti mengerikan sekali, dan aku pasti tidak bisa menemuimu lagi huhuhu" ujar Donghae lebay sambil memasang tampang aneh.

"ck hentikan itu ikan!" Eunhyuk menoyor Donghae. Donghae nyengir gaje. "sudahlah, jangan sering kabur begini, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu Hae" lanjut Eunhyuk sedih.

"mianhae baby~ aku tak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir. Aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu sayang"

"tapi hae~~, itu berbahaya sekali. Dengarkan aku jebal~. Lagipula tanpa kau harus kabur pun kita bisa bertemu" Eunhyuk mulai merajuk.

"bertemu 2 kali dalam setahun maksudmu baby? Ck yang benar saja" Donghae manyun – manyun.

"hmmmm~ ah itu taksimu datang, cepat berangkat sana"

"baby, kau mngusirku? Huhuhu tega sekali" error Donghae kumat

"bukan begitu haeeee~ ish kau ini" Eunhyuk mulai manyun

"kekeke bercanda baby~, aku berangkat" Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dan mencium bibir Eunhyuk lembut menyalurkan cintanya yang begitu besar pada malaikat hatinya.

"ish dasar! Hmmm arraseo~ hati – hati dijalan hae!"

Seorang namja tampan berwajah oriental terlihat mondar – mandir di dekat pantai. Ia terlihat sangat gelisah matanya berkali – kali melihat jam tangan yang dpakainya, matanya selalu waspada takut – takut bila ada orang yang datang.

"aisshhh kemana bocah ikan itu, waktunya 5 menit lagi atau dia akan benar – benar tertangkap.. hhh lain kali aku bersumpah tidak akan membantu misi mulia bodohnya itu.. lihat aja ikan! Ya Tuhan~~~" gerutu namja tersebut –hankyung- makin gusar karena waktu yang semakin menipis.

Dan di detik – detik terakhir Hankyung melihat seseorang yang berenang menuju pantai. Hankyung tau siapa itu, dan ia bisa bernafas lega karena orang yang dikawatirkannya dari tadi telah kembali. Donghae kembali tepat waktu.

"hyung! Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Donghae ketika ia telah naik ke pantai

"tidak, tapi kau hampir terlambat kau tau!"

"hhhh syukurlah~ baiklah kajja kita kembali ke kamar sebelum tertangkap" ucap Donghae sambil menarik tangan Hankyung.

CTAK!

"awwww kenapa kau memukulku hyung?" sungut Donghae sambil meringis.

"seharusnya aku yang berkata kajja kajja ikan! Kau yang membuat kita seperti ini huh" cerocos Hankyung

Donghae nyegir "hehehe mianhae hyung~~~"

"sudahlah, kajja kita harus siap –siap, setengah jam ada latihan dini hari (saya ngarang)"

"MWOOOOO? Tapi aku lelaaaaaaahhhh~" Donghae merajuk

"salahmu sendiri kekeke" cuek Hankyung berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang lemas meratapi nasib tubuhnya yang indah itu #plok.

TEBECE

Ikan note : FF debut yeaaaayyyy! Semoga suka, kgk jg gpp xD.. kritik, saran, pujian, atau cacian sangat diterima. Asal jangan castnya ya yang dicaci nanti saya cincang kalian kekeke

Last word , monggo kotak review diisi nggeh(?)

With love,

Lee ikan

Tanjungan, 20131218


	2. Chapter 2

THIS LOVE

Cast : Lee Donghae x Lee Eunhyuk

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor (little bit)

Warning : YAOI,BL, M-PREG, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa amburadul, alur ngawur, cerita abal dan pasaran.

Based of true story - Garis besar kisah nyata, 80% imajinasi saya xD

zzz

Jawab-jawab dulu yah ^^

Q : Donghae wamil kah?

A : tidak! Donghae adalah calon tentara yang sedang menjalani pendidikan militer sebelum menjadi tentara.

Q : umur Donghae dan Eunhyuk berapa?

A : eummm disini Donghae aku buat umur 23 thn dan Eunhyuk 22 thn.

Happy reading^^

Seperti bulan – bulan sebelumnya, malam ini Donghae lagi – lagi datang –kabur- ke rumah Eunhyuk. Ya, sebulan sekali Donghae pasti datang ke rumah Eunhyuk dengan cara, waktu dan keadaan yang sama. Ck sungguh pengorbanan yang hebat.

Donghae tersenyum lebar begitu kompleks dimana rumah Eunhyuk berada telah terlihat didepan matanya. Ia mulai melangkah masuk kompleks tersebut. Namun..

EHEM!

Dua orang satpam gendut menghadang Donghae dan menatapnya penuh selidik. "mau kemana kau?" tanya salah seorang satpam. "saya mau ke rumah pacar saya ahjussi" jawab Donghae. Satpam itu melihat Donghae dari atas kebawah.

"kau tak lihat sekarang jam berapa?" lanjut satpam itu.

"eum iya saya tau, tapi kumohon~ biarkan saya masuk" mohon Donghae kepada kedua satpam itu karena melihat gelagat mereka yang seperti tidak akan mengizinkan Donghae masuk.

"tidak tidak. Kau tidak tau sopan santun sekali bocah. Mau ngapel(?) ke rumah pacar tengah malam begini. Dan lihat penampilanmu, sangat tidak memenuhi standart kau tau. Atau.. jangan – jangan kau maling ya?" selidik satpam itu.

"MWOO? Ya! Ahjussi jangan sembarangan. Muka ganteng mirip Donghae SuJu begini dibilang tidak memenuhi standart.. Ckck muka artis nih.. kalau aku mau maling ya pasti udah kabur daritadi tau! Lagian penampilanku begini kan gara-gara perjuanganku untuk sampai kesini tidak mudah. Kupertaruhkan jiwa ragaku demi cinta" cerocos Donghae sewot sambil bernarsis ria dan agak error.

"aish anak ini.. tetap tidak bisa. Kami tdak bisa mengizinkan sembarangan orang masuk ke kompleks ini. Titik!" final sang satpam seraya mendorong dahi Donghae dengan jari telunjuknya.

"andwaeeee~~ " Donghae histeris. -_-

"ah! Kalau kalian tidak percaya, kalian bisa menghubungi keluarga Lee. Bilang Lee Donghae pangeran tampan datang untuk princess Lee Eunhyuk." Lanjut Donghae setelah bisa menenangkan diri.

Kedua satpam itu memasang tampang -_- mendengar kata-kata Donghae. "baiklah, tapi awas saja kalau kau berbohong. Tak ada maaf bagimu" Ujar sang satpam. Donghae hanya nyengir mendengar ucapan satpam itu yang agak errr..

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu akhirnya Eunhyuk datang ke pos satpam di depan kompleks rumahnya untuk menjemput Donghae. Eunhyuk terlihat kesal dan senang disaat yang bersamaan. Bagaimana tidak kesal, lagi-lagi Donghae berulah dengan kabur ke rumahnya lagi. Tapi Eunhyuk juga senang bisa bertemu Donghae stelah sebulan lamanya terpisah.

Setelah mengucapkan permintaan maaf dan berterima kasih kepada kedua satpam komples rumahnya. Eunhyuk segera menggeret Donghae ke rumahnya, sedangkan yang digeret hanya nyengir tampan.

"ck Lee Donghae! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengarkan kata-kataku sih!" sembur Eunhyuk kepada Donghae begitu mereka sampai di rumah Eunhyuk. "mianhae baby~ aku janji ini yang terakhir" ujar Donghae melas.

"yaksok?" lanjut Eunhyuk

"ne~ yaksok! Karena 6 bulan lagi aku akan ujian akhir. aku pasti sangat sibuk dan yah.. aku tidak bisa kabur lagi."

"hmm arraseo~ kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri hae~" ucap Eunhyuk sembari mengusap pipi Donghae dengan jemari lentiknya.

"ne baby, aku tau.. terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku" Donghae tersenyum lembut dan menarik Eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya, tanpa peduli baju Eunhyuk akan ikut basah toh selama ini Eunhyuk tak pernah protes karenanya.

Donghae sedikit mendorong Eunhyuk kebelakang, meraih dagu Eunhyuk agar mendongak kearahnya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, dan dengan perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang mengerti apa yang akan terjadi segera memejamkan matanya. Donghae yang melihat reaksi malaikatnya barusan tersenyum lembut. Dan detik berikutnya bibir tipis Donghae telah mendarat dengan selamat(?) diatas bibir pink menggoda milik Eunhyuk.

Ciuman lembut itu masih terus berlangsung. Ciuman penuh cinta yang menyalurkan rasa rindu yang membuncah dalam hati masing-masing insan pemilik bibir. Hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil yang diberikan satu sama lain. Tak ada lidah yang berperan disana. Dan menit berikutnya tautan itupun terlepas. Menampilkan senyum menawan dari masing-masing bibir.

"baby saranghaeyo~" ucap Donghae tulus

"na do Hae~ na do saranghaeyo" lanjut Eunhyuk

Donghae duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada di teras rumah Eunhyuk kemudian menarik Eunhyuk agar duduk dipangkuannya dengan posisi Eunhyuk membelakangi Donghae. Donghae melingkarkan kedua tangannya diperut rata Eunhyuk dan menumpukan dagunya dipundak kanan Eunhyuk. Oh what a sweet position right?. Eunhyuk merona diperlakukan Donghae seperti itu, tangannya menggenggam tangan Donghae yang melingkar diperutnya. Donghae tersenyum merasakan sentuhan dari Eunhyuk.

Beberapa lama mereka hanya terdiam masih dengan posisi yang sama. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Sesekali Donghae mencium pipi Eunhyuk atau menempelkan hidungnya dileher Eunhyuk hanya untuk sekedar menghirup aroma strawberry disana. Dan Eunhyuk yang tak henti-hentinya mengusap tangan Donghae yang melingkar diperutnya. Sepertinya baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk ingin menikmati moment-moment romantis seperti ini yang memang sangat jarang terjadi.

"Hae~" akhirnya Eunhyuk buka suara.

"hmmm" Donghae hanya menggumam sebagai respon.

"aku ingin ke taman. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak kesana"

"hmmm ke taman ya? Memang sudah lama sekali kita tidak kesana tapi ini tengah malam baby. Apa tidak apa-apa? Orangtuamu nanti khawatir"

"gwenchana.. appa & eomma tau kau datang. Mereka pasti mengerti.. jebal~~" Eunhyuk menyerang Donghae dengan monkey eyes super imutnya yang sudah dipastikan membuat Donghae kalah telak.

"hhh oke arraseo, tapi aku mau ganti baju dulu, tidak nyaman sekali memakai baju basah. Dan kau juga harus ganti baju. Lihat bajumu juga basah. Dan jangan lupa bawa jaket tebal agar kau tidak masuk angin" ujar Donghae sambil menarik Eunhyuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil baju Donghae yang memang sengaja ia tinggalkan beberapa di rumah Eunhyuk.

Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan lebih layak dan sedikit berbenah kini pasangan Haehyuk berjalan dengan saling bergandengan tangan menuju ke taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah Eunhyuk. Sesekali tawa renyah terdengar kala salah satu dari mereka melontarkan lelucon lucu. Tak jarang juga Eunhyuk merajuk karena Donghae yang terus-terusan menggodanya.

Begitu sesampainya di taman, Eunhyuk langsung merengek pada Donghae untuk segera menyalakan kembang api yang mereka beli di minimarket 24 jam saat perjalanan tadi. Donghe segera menyalakan kembang api tersebut. Dan begitu kembang apinya meledak di udara Eunhyuk tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum. Sesekali melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali melihat kembang api. Donghae hanya tersenyum lebar melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang tak sadar umur itu.

"waaah hae~ yang tadi itu indah sekali~" riang Eunhyuk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Donghae.

"ne indah sekali, tapi tidak lebih indah daripada senyum ini" ujar Donghae sambil mengusap bibir Eunhyuk yang tengah mengembangkan senyumnya, Eunhyuk merona dibuatnya.

"ck tukang gombal" Eunhyuk manyun imut.

"wah imutnya~~~" Donghae menarik bibir Eunhyuk yang mengerucut dengan gemas. Membuahkan pekikan membahana dari monyet imut itu.

"yack! Sakit tau" Eunhyuk reflek berdiri dan menoyor Donghae.

"kekeke mianhe~ salah sendiri manyun-manyun begitu. Sudah jangan manyun terus nanti bibirmu jadi manyun permanen. Mau?" Donghae menarik Eunhyuk agar kembali duduk disampingnya, sedangkan Eunhyuk yang takut bibirnya manyun permanen langsung saja menormalkan(?) kembali bibirnya. Donghae terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang sangat polos itu.

"hae, malam ini sangat menyenangkan. untuk kenang-kenangan ayo kita berfoto!" ujar Eunhyuk yang sudah kembali ceria.

"ide bagus baby, kajja"

Eunhyuk segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Donghae menarik Eunhyuk semakin mendekat kearahnya dan menempelkan pipinya pada pipi Eunhyuk kemudian..

KLIK

Terlihat disana Donghae yang unjuk gigi(?) dan Eunhyuk yang lagi-lagi memanyunkan bibirnya. "kekeke kau imut baby" ucap Donghae. "dan kau lucu Hae.. ayo sekali lagi" lanjut Eunhyuk.

"han..dul..set" ucap mereka bersamaan, Dan...

CUP

KLIK

Ternyata oh ternyata di detik-detik terakhir Donghae tiba-tiba mengecup pipi Eunhyuk. Dan seperti apa hasil fotonya? Mari kita lihat.. hmmmm bibir Donghae yang menempel dipipi kanan Eunhyuk dengan matanya yang terpejam. sedangkan Eunhyuk dengan ekspresi terkejutnya, mata sipitnya melebar dan bibirnya yang membulat membentuk huruf O yang imut sekali.

"kekeke yang ini lebih bagus baby" Donghae terkekeh begitu melihat hasil fotonya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk tengah merona hebat.

SKIP TIME

Kini mereka telah kembali ke rumah Eunhyuk. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir keduanya. Malam semakin beranjak dan kedatangan sebuah taksi menjadi tanda harus berakhirnya kebersamaan mereka untuk malam ini. Kembali, pagutan lembut terjadi diantara keduanya menjadi salam sampai jumpa.

Donghae kembali membisikkan kata cinta untuk sang malaikat yang dibalas dengan sebuah kecupan manis dibibirnya. Do'a indah pun terajut dari bibir kecil Eunhyuk untuk sang kekasih hati yang mulai beranjak menjauh.

TEBECE

Ikan cuap-cuap : aloha~ ikan is back ^^ #lapingus. Wooaahhh ikan sungguh tak menyangka bakal dapet respon yang sangat bagus buat ff abal ini. Ikan sangat terhura(?) hiks #pelukmamahyuk. Maka dari itu otak ikan yang biasanya lelet ini langsung jalan patas(?) wks. Ternyata jd writer tuh sesuatu bgt pas dapet review barang 1 2 aja.. hihihi curcol. Oh iya panggil diriku ikan aja ya, agak geli gitu klo dipanggil author kekeke. Belum lepelnya jd author broh #dihajar.

Hayoooooo yang kmren minta haehyuk lovey dovey~ udh ikan buatin nih.. maunya sih bikin yang manis tapi tau ah jadinya begini /.\. Pedes nih kayaknya xD. Trus ada yang minta awal hubungan Haehyuk. Sabar sabaaaarr~ mungkin bakal ikan buatin setelah fict ini selesai yah, semacem prequel gitu dh hehe.

**SPECIAL BIG THANKS TO :**

**NicKyun****Lee Haerieun****AnchoFishyMochi**** |Guest | Jiae-haehyuk | Haenia Lee |Lan214EunhaElf | isroie106 | .1 |kim hyun soo | Wonhaesung Love | Guest**

**And all favorite and followers ^^ **

**See ya on next chap :***

**With love**

**Lee ikan **

**Tanjungan, 20131220**


End file.
